


Dance of Despair

by Akiko_Mizuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Deutsch | German, Drama, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hashirama is working for the police, M/M, Other, People Will Die, PsychopathMadara, Thriller, a bit romance, actually they get killed, blood and dead people, got a bit inspired by the murders from NBC Hannibal, he literally lives with the murderer, madara murdering people for fascination?, trying to solve a murder case
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Mizuki/pseuds/Akiko_Mizuki
Summary: Auszug // Sein ganzes Leben lang hätte er nie gedacht, dass er soweit kommen würde. Niemals hätte er es für möglich gehalten die Polizei und ihre ganzen Helfer so elendig an der Nase herumzuführen, dass es in seinen Augen schon wieder lächerlich war.Es war beinahe schon zum  v e r z w e i f e l n.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Dance of Despair

_Dance of Despair_

~~~

Sein ganzes Leben lang hätte er nie gedacht, dass er soweit kommen würde. Niemals hätte er es für möglich gehalten die Polizei und ihre ganzen Helfer so elendig an der Nase herumzuführen, dass es in seinen Augen schon wieder lächerlich war. 

Es war beinahe schon zum v e r z w e i f e l n. 

Er schlüpfte unter dem Absperrband hindurch, begab sich auf leisen Sohlen zu seinem geliebten Schnüffler, der vor der Leiche stand und sie sorgsam in Augenschein nahm. Sie musterte und auf die Spurensicherung wartete. Neben ihm hockte das rothaarige Biest die _brillante_ Detektivin Mito Uzumaki, welche erfahrungsgemäß nicht nur in ihrem _Job_ b r i l l a n t war. Oh, er könnte theoretisch ein Lied davon singen, aber nicht hier und jetzt vor seinem Lebensgefährten. Außerdem galten diese _taktischen Schritte_ allein dazu, sich über den Stand der Ermittlungen zu informieren. M e h r n i c h t.

„Madara? Was machst denn du hier?“, wurde der braunhaarige Kommissar auf ihn aufmerksam, erhob sich aus der niedrigen Position und erwartete eine Antwort von dem kleineren Mann, welcher ihn eingehend musterte. Ihn nach Hinweisen absuchte, die nach Misstrauen rochen.

„Ich war in der Gegend, als ich die Sirenen hörte“, erwiderte er harmlos, stand lässig vor Hashirama und warf ihm durch den dunklen Haarvorhang der sich halb über sein Gesicht legte einen lieblichen Blick zu, um auch die letzten Zweifel aus den dunklen Augen spülen zu können, die sichtlich skeptisch seine Worte sahen. „Und du weißt doch, wie _Sirenen_ Menschen anlocken~“

Mit einem Seufzer ließ der Größere von ihm ab, wendete sich wieder dem Toten zu, dessen Gesicht bis in die kleinste Unkenntlichkeit zerrissen war. Hautfetzen waren kaum übrig geblieben, die Muskeln ließen an manch einer Stelle das Weiß des Knochen hindurch schimmern und die Augen waren ausgekratzt. Die Nase war nicht mehr als zwei Löcher im Schädel, das Gebiss des Opfers grinste sie höhnisch an. Die Fingerspitzen waren verätzt, die Ohren in blutige Stücke gerissen. Einzig die blonden Haare waren noch übrig, lagen in der Blutlache und saugten sich gierig mit dem austretenden Lebenssaft, der aus der Halswunde sickerte, voll.

Madara verspürte einen Hauch von Stolz in sich aufsteigen, als er sein Werk erneut sah, reifer, als er es vor einer halben Stunde verlassen hatte um rechtzeitig der Polizei zu entrinnen und sich umzuziehen. Sich seiner blutigen Beweisstücke zu entledigen und als Zivilist, der _zufällig_ in der Nähe war wiederzukehren, nur um seine Schützlinge am Rande der Verzweiflung zu sehen. Sein Vorgehen war beeindruckend und bisher wusste man nicht einmal, ob es ein oder mehrere Täter waren. Er wog sich im sicheren und dank seiner Beziehung zu Hashirama würde dies auch immer so bleiben.

Hinter ihm rückte die Spurensicherung an, ging an ihm vorbei und nahm die Leiche genauer unter die Lupe, machte Fotos und schauten sich auch im Umfeld des Toten um, suchten nach Hinweisen auf den Täter, welcher stupider Weise direkt unter ihnen weilte wie schon die anderen beiden Fälle zuvor, welche ungelöst zu den Akten gelegt wurden, als die Morde abrupt endeten. 

„Kommissar, wir haben etwas gefunden!“, rief einer der Männer und für einen kurzen Moment setzte dem beherrschten Uchiha der Herzschlag aus. Am liebsten hätte er sich dafür selbst eine scheuern können. Was sollten sie schon finden, was auf ihn schließt? Warum sollte er nach so vielen Toten jetzt auf einmal unbeabsichtigt einen Fehler machen? 

„Was ist es?“, fragte der Senju auch schon, fast synchron mit der Bestie, welche sich gierig auf die Tüte stürzte, welche ihr der Mann entgegenhielt. Selbst Madara gesellte sich zu den beiden, wollte wissen, was gefunden worden war. 

„Ein schwarzes Haar“, stellte Hashirama nachdenklich fest, bemerkte den Blick seines Gefährten nicht, dessen schwarze Pupillen riesig waren, das Haar in der durchsichtigen Tüte schockiert anstarrten und es am liebsten zu Staub zerfallen lassen hätten. Es müsste an seiner Kleidung gehangen und sich irgendwann verräterisch gelöst haben...

„Das Haar einer Frau?“, vermutete Mito. Doch sofort schüttelte sie den Kopf, warf einen Blick auf Madara, dessen Blick sich auf das Haar richtete, als würde es eine verschlüsselte Nachricht enthalten. Eine Nachricht, die unwiederbringlich auf ihn hinweisen würde, sobald sie die DNA analysierten und durch ihre Datenbank laufen lassen würden.  
„Wobei... Ein Mann könnte auch der Besitzer sein...“, ihre Augen schweiften über Hashirama und Madara, deren Haare eindeutig länger waren, als man es von Männern erwartete.

„Es könnte aber auch von einer Perücke stammen“, wandte Madara neutral ein, griff nach der Tüte und hielt sie ins Licht der Sonne. Musterte das Haar eindringlich und fluchte innerlich. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Aber wenn sie herausfinden sollten, dass es ihm gehörte, war dies noch lange kein Grund ihn als Mörder zu entlarven. Es könnte genauso gut jetzt gerade erst zur Leiche gefunden haben, mit seinem auftauchen. Vom Winde _verweht_.

„Wäre auch denkbar und das würde uns nur in eine weitere Sackgasse führen“, Hashirama fuhr sich mit seinen Fingern durch die braunen, langen Strähnen, dass er aufgewühlt war hätte Madara allein schon am Klang seiner Stimme sagen können. Schließlich stand er unter Druck. Die Bewohner wollten endlich wissen, wer ihre Freunde, Bekannten und Geliebten auf dem Gewissen hatte, wer sich an diesen blutigen Hinrichtungen erfreute. Immerhin ging das ganze Katz' und Maus Spiel nun schon eine Weile und die Katzen saßen immer noch vor dem Mauseloch, unwissend ob es überhaupt noch bewohnt wurde. Nun, im Moment sah es so aus, als würden die Jäger endlich Erfolg einheimsen, doch der Uchiha gab sich nicht dermaßen leicht geschlagen wegen eines _Haares_. Nein, dafür war die Maus zu clever. 

„Es könnte aber auch von uns stammen. Der Mensch verliert täglich Haare, es wäre also nicht auszuschließen, dass einer von uns das Haar erst vor kurzem verloren hat und es vom Wind zur Leiche getragen worden ist“, sagte er vollkommen gefasst, sich vollkommen Bewusst, dass er auf dünnem Eis wandelte. Aber es war ihm das Risiko wert, auf halbem Weg einzubrechen, den Spaß, den er dafür als Gegenleistung erhalten hatte, würde ihm niemals so schnell wieder jemand nehmen. N i e m a l s.

„Möglich, das Labor soll es sich trotzdem anschauen, nur um sicher zu gehen. Es gibt schließlich noch andere Menschen auf der Welt mit langen, dunklen Haaren“, die Detektivin hatte sich der Leiche zugewandt, ihre in weiße Handschuhen gehüllten Finger untersuchten die Kleidung, die Taschen, musterte den Toten einmal eingehend, ehe sie sich wieder erhob. Unschlüssig lag ihr Blick auf ihm, so wie schon bei den Opfern zuvor, die in diesen Fall einzuordnen waren. „Er muss endlich einen Fehler machen. Es kann nicht sein, dass jemand so makellos morden kann.“

„Wie du siehst, ist das anscheinend doch möglich“, sein Lebensgefährte starrte auf die menschlichen Überreste hinab, als würde er eine Reaktion von ihnen erwarten. Eine Antwort auf all die Fragen, die ihnen nur einer beantworten konnte, doch niemand fragte ihn, niemand wusste von der Allwissenheit des schwarzhaarigen Mannes, welcher am liebsten sie alle ausgelacht hätte, für ihre Dummheit. Für ihre Leichtgläubigkeit ihm gegenüber, doch er musste weiterhin den Schein wahren, bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte... und solange würde er noch etwas Spaß mit diesen Leuten haben.  
„Und es gibt keine Zeugen?“

„Bisher hat sich niemand gemeldet, Kommissar. Und selbst wenn es jemanden geben sollte, so wird dieser zu viel Angst davor haben, selbst zum Opfer zu werden...“, erwiderte ein Polizist auf die Frage seiner Mieze nur, welche ratlos ihren Blick durch die Gegend schweifen ließ, als ob ihm das in irgendeiner Art und Weise helfen würde, diesen Fall zu lösen. Sie jagten einem Phantom hinterher. 

„Eine Schande...“, murmelte die Uzumaki daraufhin, beobachtete, wie man die Leiche wegbrachte um sie in die Pathologie zu bringen, in der Hoffnung Aufschlüsse auf irgendetwas zu bekommen, was ihnen nicht schon längst bekannt war. Etwas, was sie eventuell übersehen haben könnten, aber Madara konnte darüber ebenso gut lachen, wie über die anderen Fälle, welche ungesehen zu den Akten wanderten nachdem der Spuk vorüber schien. 

Er machte k e i n e Fehler und selbst wenn, so würden sie nur ihm auffallen und sonst niemanden. Immerhin war er derjenige, der einen Blick fürs Detail hatte, für alles, was andere übersahen, weil sie es nicht als essentiell wichtig erachteten. Dies war nur einer der Gründe, warum seine Taten gänzlich ungelöst blieben, bis er den Fall selbst auflöste und einen neuen Bestseller landete. Und niemand schöpfte Verdacht. Absolut niemand, denn Fälle ähnelten sich, konnten auf der ganzen Welt geschehen wie sie in Büchern standen. Einzig die Presse zog Parallelen, auf der Suche nach jemanden, der den Kopf für all das hinhalten sollte. Schließlich brauchten die Menschen etwas, was sie als Opferlamm schlachten konnten, ohne das man sie verurteilte.

Doch in seinem Fall gab es kein Lamm, was auf die Schlachtbank gebracht wurde. Nein, es gab nur ein Phantom, dessen Beweggründe nicht mehr als Luft waren. Es gab nicht einmal Verbindungen zwischen den Opfern. Aus einem Grund. Madara war spontan, hielt sich nicht lange damit auf, Pläne zu schmieden und zu riskieren, dass jemand sie durchschaute. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Spontanität war das beste, was es für ihn gab. Alles Morde, vollkommen aus dem Affekt begangen, ohne den geringsten Sinn dahinter.

„Wissen wir wenigstens, wer das Opfer war?“, Hashirama klang nach all den nichts bringenden Ermittlungen hoffnungslos. Es war ihm auch nicht weiter zu verdenken, schließlich konnten sie ja nichts dafür, dass er so _perfekt_ handelte. Schade, dass dieses Haar keine neuen Erkenntnisse bringen würde, schließlich war es ja schon, wie gesagt, vom Winde _verweht_.

~~~~ 

Der Mörder spielte mit ihnen. Ein perverses Spiel zu seiner eigenen Unterhaltung.

Hashirama schnaubte und legte den Bericht aus der Pathologie zur Seite. Das Ergebnis des Haar blieb auch ohne neue Hinweise. Sie wussten nicht von wem das Haar stammte und so wie es ausgesehen hatte, schwarz und lang, stammte es wahrscheinlich von Madara, der die ganze Zeit über neben ihm gestanden hatte. Wirklich beunruhigen tat ihn der Fund nicht. Haare fielen eben aus wann sie wollten und fanden so ihren Weg an Orte, an denen sie eigentlich nichts zu suchen hatten. 

Niemand hatte bisher auch nur die kleinste Spur zu einem Täter. Sie konnten nur Vermutungen anstellen, Theorien durchgehen und versuchen ein Profil zu erstellen, doch tief in ihrem Inneren wussten alle Beteiligten, dass diese Arbeitsweise nutzlos war. Sie hatten es mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit mit einem Psychopathen zu tun, der Spaß am Morden hatte. Es gab kein Muster nach dem die Opfer ausgesucht wurden. Es geschah wahllos und immer auf die gleiche Weise. 

Er war am Rande der Verzweiflung, kurz davor einfach alles hinzuschmeißen. Die Pressekonferenzen waren in der Zwischenzeit ein Alptraum. Die Zeitungen machten sich über sie lustig, verbreiteten Lügen, die die Bevölkerung nur noch mehr in Angst und Schrecken versetzten, als sie gebrauchen konnten. Jeder wurde immer paranoider und die Anrufe von verängstigten Bürgern, die glaubten, dass jemand hinter ihnen her sei und sie umbringen wollte, häuften sich ins unermessliche. Es zehrte einfach alles an seinen Nerven und nicht einmal Madara konnte ihm noch die so dringend nötige Entspannung bieten.

Es klopfte an der Tür seines Büros und Mito kam herein. Sie wirkte ebenso erschöpft wie er sich fühlte und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch fallen und schaute ihn mit leeren Blick an. Es fehlte ihnen allen an Schlaf.

„Du hast Ergebnisse?“, sagte sie, ihr Blick wanderte über die Arbeitsfläche zu der Mappe, die er zuvor noch vor sich ausgebreitet liegen gehabt hatte. 

„Nichts neues... Der DNA-Abgleich hat keine Übereinstimmung mit unserer Datenbank geliefert. Wir stehen nur in einer weiteren Sackgasse.“

Mito stieß einen Seufzer aus und senkte den Blick. Ihre Hände lagen zusammengefaltet in ihrem Schoß und die sonst so erfolgreiche Detektivin für die ein Fall nie zu schwer war, schien sich ebenfalls langsam zu ergeben. Es würde ihr erster Fall sein, den sie nicht hatte lösen können. Ein weiterer Faustschlag ins Gesicht der Gerechtigkeit, die sich derartig vorführen ließ. 

„Was sagt Madara dazu? Hat er nicht vielleicht einen kreativen Einfall?“

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sein Lebensgefährte hatte sich schon vor einer Weile seinem nächsten Projekt gewidmet und schenkte ihrem bedauernswerten Fall keine größere Beachtung. Ab und an fragte er mal nach und stellte kurze Überlegungen an, aber meistens konnte er auch nicht weiterhelfen.  
„Er ist zu sehr mit seinem nächsten Buch beschäftigt. Und ehrlich gesagt ist mir das auch lieber, als dass er ständig seine Nase in unsere Arbeit steckt, sollte irgendjemand herausfinden, dass ich ihm mehr sage, als ich erlaubt bin, bin ich geliefert.“

Sie waren alle geliefert, wenn sie nicht bald einen Hinweis fanden. Sie wurden alle an der Nase herumgeführt von einem Unbekannten. 

„Warum ist Madara eigentlich immer in der Nähe, wenn der Mord passiert? Ist das nicht etwas seltsam?“

_Madara in der Nähe des Mordes?_ Dies war meistens der Fall. Nicht immer, aber meistens und in solchen Fällen meinte er immer, dass er gerade spazieren war, als er passierte. Spazieren oder andere Erledigungen verrichten. Aber dennoch... Es war wahrscheinlich nur Zufall. 

„Du meinst, dass Madara etwas damit zu tun hat?“, fragte er verunsichert die Frau. In seinem Kopf klang dieser Punkt vollkommen abstrus. Er kannte den Uchiha fast sein ganzes Leben lang. Es würde ihm doch auffallen, wenn sein Freund eine Verbindung zu seinem Mörder hätte, oder? _Oder?_

Zweifel setzten sich in ihm fest. Bevor Madara angefangen hatte Bücher zu schreiben, war er Psychiater gewesen. Aber er hatte den Beruf schnell aufgegeben, nachdem er feststellte, dass es ihm absolut nicht lag stundenlang Leuten zuzuhören und sich dann auch noch mit ihren persönlichen Problemen zu beschäftigen. Er war noch nie der Typ gewesen, der sich etwas aus dem Leben anderer Menschen gemacht hatte. Trotz allem konnten sie doch jetzt nicht einfach anfangen irgendwelche Leute zu verdächtigen, die ungewöhnlich oft am Tatort aufgetaucht waren. 

„Hashirama... Denk darüber nach. Wir haben es mit einem Psychopathen zu tun, der wahllos Leute abschlachtet. Der mit uns spielt und dieses schwarze Haar. Ja, Madara war da, als wir es gefunden haben, aber hast du je eines seiner Bücher gelesen?“

Nein. Hatte er nicht. Es reichte ihm schon Morde in der Realität aufklären zu müssen, da brauchte er es nicht noch zusätzlich in seiner Freizeit. Dennoch machte ihn die Frage stutzig. Madara hatte ihn nie gefragt, ob er einmal eines seiner Skripte Probelesen wollte. Immer schickte er es an seinen Bruder, der auf der anderen Seite des Landes hauste. Das einzige, was er über die Bücher wusste war, dass sie konstant auf der Bestsellerliste in den Top Ten auftauchten und dort auch für Wochen blieben.

„Mito... Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest... Ich mache Schluss für heute und fahr nach Hause. Ich brauche Erholung“, hörte er sich sagen und die Detektivin nickte nur. Wenige Sekunden später hatte sie das Büro verlassen und er war wieder alleine. Alleine mit einem scheinbar unlösbaren Fall.

Stunden später sperrte er das Zimmer hinter sich ab und verließ das Kommissariat. Er war einer der letzten, die noch im Gebäude waren, die sich verzweifelt mit dem Fall beschäftigten und ebenso wenig weiter kamen, wie der führende Ermittler. Das Team war zu Beginn hochmotiviert gewesen, die Abwechslung zu Raub- und Eifersuchtsmorden war Willkommen gewesen, jeder hatte sein bestes gegeben diesen kniffligen Fall so schnell wie möglich zu lösen, doch mit der Zeit war diese Motivation verschwunden. Ermittler gingen und stießen hinzu, probierten sich an dem Rätsel, welches nicht mehr als ein blankes Blatt Papier war. Inzwischen waren sie nur noch zu fünft. Am Anfang hatten über zehn Leute fieberhaft daran gearbeitet. Mito war schließlich als Berater hinzugezogen worden, Psychiater waren um Rat gefragt worden, Kriminalpsychologen, Kollegen aus anderen Zuständigkeitsbereichen, aber niemand war in der Lage ihnen weiterzuhelfen. Sie wussten nur, dass es ein Psychopath sein musste, aber nicht einmal da waren sie sich sicher. Eine oder mehrere Personen? Wer konnte das schon sagen? 

Kraftlos sank er in den Fahrersitz seines Wagens und startete den Motor. 

Die Straßen waren leer zu dieser Uhrzeit. Die Anzeige in seinem Wagen zeigte an, dass es zwei Uhr morgens war. Es war nichts neues, dass er zu dieser Zeit nach Hause kam. Es war auch nichts neues, dass Madara meistens noch wach war und über seinem nächsten Werk brütete. Hashirama war sich jedoch sicher, dass er nur so lange wach blieb, weil er sicher gehen wollte, dass er auch nach Hause gekommen und nicht auf dem Revier eingeschlafen war. 

Als er den kurzen Weg zu ihrem Haus entlang fuhr, konnte er das noch brennende Licht im Wohnzimmer sehen. Der Wagen des Uchihas stand vor der Garage. Er parkte daneben und schlurfte müde über den Hof zur Haustür. Das Haus selbst war seit Generationen im Besitz der Familie Uchiha und es war viel zu groß für zwei Männer. Es war eine kleine Villa mit einer Garage für vier Autos, einem ungeheuren riesigen Garten und zu vielen Zimmern. Eigentlich hätte der jüngere Bruder Madaras das Haus bekommen sollen, doch dieser war überraschend früh verstorben und so hatte Madara das Grundstück bekommen. 

Hashirama war Izuna Uchiha nie begegnet. Auch hatte er nie erfahren, wie er gestorben war. Es gab auch kaum Bilder von ihm im Haus. Madara hatte dies damit begründet, dass er es sich nie verzeihen würde, dass er Izuna nicht hatte retten können. Auch gab es von den anderen Geschwistern Madaras kaum Bilder. Er wusste von zwei Familienfotos, auf dem alle Kinder und die Eltern abgebildet waren, aber diese verstaubten inzwischen mit allen anderen Photos auf dem Dachboden. 

Im Wohnzimmer entdeckte er Madara auf dem weiten Sofa sitzen, der Laptop lag neben ihm auf dem Möbelstück während er gerade anscheinend in einem Buch etwas nachlas. Auf der Nase hatte er seine Brille, die er den Tag über gegen Kontaktlinsen eintauschte. Eigentlich trug er sie nur zuhause. Hashirama hatte ihn noch nie mit ihr in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen und auch hatte es eine halbe Ewigkeit gedauert, dass er sie ihm gegenüber zum ersten Mal getragen hatte. Madara hasste es, Schwäche zu zeigen, vor allem dann, wenn er der einzige in der gesamten Familie war, der eine Brille brauchte. Es kratzte ziemlich an seinem Stolz, wie Hashirama herausgefunden hatte.

„Hey“, sagte er und ließ sich neben ihn auf das Sofa fallen. 

Madara schaute von seinem Buch auf und musterte ihn eingehend. Ein kurzer Ausdruck der Besorgnis huschte über seine Gesichtszüge, welche jedoch recht schnell wieder einen neutralen Eindruck vermittelten. 

„Irgendwelche Fortschritte?“

„Mito verdächtigt dich“, erwiderte Hashirama in einem Tonfall, der offenbarte, wie viel er von dieser Aussage hielt. 

Madara gab einen amüsierten Laut von sich. „Ich dachte, sie wäre besser.“

„Wir sind alle mit unserem Latein am Ende“, meinte er nur ratlos und lehnte sich gegen Madaras Schulter. Sein Blick wanderte über die aufgeschlagene Seite des Buches, welches immer noch in der Hand des anderen ruhte. Es schien eine wissenschaftliche Arbeit zu sein. Vermutlich Biologie, wenn er den Text so überflog, aber sicher war er sich nicht. 

„Was ist mit dem Haar?“

„Sackgasse. Es gab keine Übereinstimmung mit unserer Datenbank und wenn du mich fragst, stammt es wahrscheinlich von dir. Zufällig vom Wind dorthin getragen.“

„Wahrscheinlich“, er legte das Buch zur Seite und klappte den Laptop zu. „Lass uns schlafen gehen. Du siehst aus, als hättest du seit Tagen kein Bett mehr gesehen.“

Hashirama nickte nur. Er wollte einfach nur noch in ihr weiches Bett und schlafen, dabei in den Armen des Uchihas liegen und einfach nur noch schlafen.

~~~~~~ 

Es gewitterte. Der Regen prasselte gegen die Fenster, trommelte mit aller Gewalt auf das Dach. In Böen fegte der Wind durch die Bäume, riss Blätter von den Ästen und ließ sie durch die Luft tanzen. Immer wieder erhellten Blitze den dunklen Wolkenhimmel, in Begleitung von tiefen Grollen.

Hashirama hatte entschieden, dass er keine Fuß vor die Tür setzen würde, so lange er Angst haben musste, auf dem Weg zur Garage umzukommen. Stattdessen saß er auf dem Sofa vor dem Fernseher und versuchte seinen Kopf frei von diesem Fall der Verzweiflung zu bekommen. Madara war irgendwo im Haus, vermutlich nutzte er die unheilvolle Stimmung um ein ebenso unheilvolles Kapitel in seinem neuen Buch zu schreiben. 

Gänzlich vergessen konnte er den Fall dennoch nicht. Auch nicht das, was Mito ihm in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Aber dennoch... Es ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Dabei gab es überhaupt keinen Hinweis darauf, dass Madara in irgendeiner Art und Weise in die Morde involviert war. Er war Autor. Er mordete auf dem Papier, nicht in der Realität. 

_Aber hast du je eines seiner Bücher gelesen?_

Sie standen hinter ihm im Regal. Alle. Jedes Werk was Madara jemals verfasst hatte. Sie waren alle da. Er konnte jederzeit eines nehmen und lesen. 

Im Film brach jemand in Tränen aus.

_Madara ist immer in der Nähe des Tatorts…_

Wie in Trance stand er auf und blieb vor dem Bücherregal stehen. Es waren vielleicht zwanzig Bücher, die Madara bisher veröffentlicht hatte. Weniger, als er geschrieben hatte. Das wusste Hashirama. 

Er griff nach einem der neuesten Bände der Krimireihe. 

_Blutige Wahrheit._

Hashirama schlug die erste Seite auf. Sein Blick glitt über den einen Satz, den er sah. _'Jeder Mensch hat zwei Seiten. Eine Gute und eine Böse.’_

Die Seiten raschelten leise, als er es durchblätterte, immer wieder einzelne Sätze las. Es wirkte wie ein ganz normaler Krimi. Nichts auffälliges. Zumindest nicht in seinen Augen. Der Klappentext sprach von einem Mörder, der wahllos Leute tötete und sie zerstückelt in dem Dorf, in dem der Krimi spielte, verteilte. Er wurde als schockierende Offenbarung mit Auswirkungen auf die gesamte Reihe angepriesen. 

Aus Neugierde griff Hashirama nach dem folgenden Band.

_Endlos._

Der ehemalige Freund des Protagonisten hatte sich als Serienmörder herausgestellt, doch nur für den Leser. Der Protagonist selbst war sich dessen nicht bewusst und ermittelte so, wie sein Freund es wollte. Am Ende wurde ein Unschuldiger als Mörder entlarvt. 

Hashirama fühlte sich Unwohl. Er fühlte sich an die Serie 'Hannibal' erinnert, aber es entsprach bei weitem nicht dem, was in dieser geschah. Aber dennoch... Madara hatte als Psychiater gearbeitet. Er kannte den menschlichen Verstand und all die Tricks, mit denen man einen manipulieren konnte. 

Er hatte das aktuellste Buch nun in der Hand. 

_Dämmerung._

_'Do you know, what I think?  
Do you know, what I am?  
Do you know, what I do?  
I can answer you.  
No.’_

Er blätterte ein paar Seiten weiter.

_'Don't chase after someone.  
Don't look for someone.  
Don't hunt after someone.  
When you're alone.' _

Es krachte laut, als der Blitz in der Nähe einschlug.

_'The dream is fictional.  
The book is fictional.  
The movie is fictional.  
Only that, what we see, is real.’_

Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und erblickte Madara.

_'Why do you worry?  
Isn't it clear?  
You lost.  
What you love.’_

Der Fernseher war aus.

_'There is no hope.  
No fun.  
There is only darkness which will hide you.  
For.  
Ever.’_

Er starrte Madara an. Madara, der im Wohnzimmer stand und ihn anstarrte. Die schwarzen Augen musterten ihn mit dem Buch in der Hand.

Unbewusst machte er einen Schritt von ihm weg. Draußen grollte der Donner. Der Regen prasselte. 

„Weißt du wie der letzte Band heißt?”

Die Frage riss Hashirama aus seiner Starre. Aus dem leeren Raum, in dem er sich unterbewusst befunden hatte. 

„Nein.”

Der Uchiha legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und musterte ihn eindringlich. Er hatte die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, was eigenartig wirkte. 

Er machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. 

_„Tanz der Verzweiflung”_ , sagte er. 

Hashirama handelte instinktiv. Ließ sich von seinen Reflexen und Instinkten führen. Er stellte das Buch zurück an seinen Platz und wendete sich seinem Lebensgefährten zu. 

„Worum geht es?”

Madaras Mundwinkel zuckten. Als ob er versuchte nicht zu lächeln. Seine Augen jedoch sprachen von etwas anderem. Etwas, was Hashirama einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. 

„Der Protagonist findet heraus, dass er von seinem Freund Jahre lang an der Nase herumgeführt worden ist. Das all die Mörder, die sie überführt haben, Unschuldige sind, sie von ihm manipuliert worden waren”, Madara klang wie immer. Ruhig und gelassen. Er stand nun vor Hashirama.

_Madara..._

„Soll ich dir sagen, wie es ausgeht?”

Es klang beinahe flehend. Als ob Madara wollte, dass er fragte, was das Ende des Buches war. 

„Wie?”

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf, er beugte sich vor. Hashirama spürte seinen warmen Atem über seine Wange streichen.

„Der Freund bringt den Ermittler um...”, Madara legte seine Arme um Hashiramas Mitte und zog ihn eng an sich. „...und verschwindet...genau wie sein jüngerer Bruder von der Bildfläche...”

Hashirama war reglos. Starrte Madara stumm an, welcher ihn nun wieder direkt anschaute. Noch immer standen sie eng aneinander gedrückt da. Über ihnen grollte erneut ein dunkler Donner. 

Sein Herz schien kurz vor dem kollabieren. Er konnte das Pumpen in seiner Brust spüren. Das Rasen. Die panische Angst, die in ihm aufstieg. 

Madara nahm einen Arm hoch, sanft streichelten seine Fingerspitzen über seine Wange, strichen eine seiner braunen Strähnen hinter das Ohr. Die warme Hand blieb auf seiner Wange liegen. Der Daumen strich sanft über die Haut. 

Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. 

Hashirama fiel kraftlos gegen ihn, legte seine Arme um seinen Nacken und erwiderte. Mit einem Mal war sämtliche Anspannung von ihm gefallen. Die Angst wich Geborgenheit. Liebe. Die Gewissheit, dass Madara sich nur einen Scherz erlaubt hatte machte sich in ihm breit. 

Sein Madara war kein Mörder. Er war nicht wie die Figuren in seinen Romanen. Mito interpretierte einfach nur zu viel in Sachen hinein. 

„Ich liebe dich”, sagte er in einem kurzen Moment der Pause, wo sie Luft holten, ehe Madara ihn in Richtung Sofa dirigierte. 

„Ich dich auch”, erwiderte Madara schnurrend. 

Hashirama ließ sich rückwärts auf das Polster fallen, zog den Uchiha mit sich, welcher seinen Fall abfing und über ihm kniete. Die schwarzen Haare waren zusammengebunden gewesen, ergossen sich nun jedoch über seine Schultern, nachdem er den Haargummi entfernt hatte. Ebenso zog er ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf und warf es zur Seite. Er zog Madara in einen erneuten Kuss zu sich herab. 

Nein. Madara konnte kein Psychopath sein. Kein Mörder. Niemals.

~~~~~~

Sie lagen beide im Bett. Über ihnen trommelten die Regentropfen auf das alte Dach. Weiß erhellte das Licht der Blitze das Zimmer, begleitet vom dunklen Klang des Donners. Der Wind pfiff.

Gleichmäßig hob und senkte sich die Decke, welche Hashirama zudeckte. _Auf und ab. Auf. Ab._

Madara liebte den Anblick. Er liebte alles an Hashirama. An seinem kleinen Kommissar, der neben ihm seelenruhig schlief. Der die Lösung des Falles direkt vor seiner Nase hatte, sie jeden Tag sah, sie berührte, sie _liebte_. Dabei müsste er nur auf Mito hören, Mito, die kleine rothaarige Hure. Sie war unerwartet klug. Aber sein Hashirama war so unglaublich n a i v. Es war schon wieder amüsant.

Doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihm gefallen hatte, ihn zu verunsichern. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er tatsächlich einen Moment darüber nachgedacht hatte, ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen. Seine Bücher enthielten Hinweise, waren eine Verbindung zu den Morden, aber diese Zusammenhänge... Man musste über Informationen verfügen, die nur der Polizei bekannt waren, um sie zu sehen. Sie interpretieren zu können. Bisher war es immer zu seinem Vorteil gewesen, dass Hashirama nie eines seiner Bücher gelesen hatte, aber wenn diese Hexe ihn jetzt auf den Geschmack bringen sollte... Dabei waren sie noch lange nicht beim Klimax der Geschichte angelangt. 

_Dance of Despair._

Er wollte sie an den Rande der Verzweiflung drängen, bevor er zum großen Finale ausholte. Bevor er Hashiramas eigene O f f e n b a r u n g präsentierte. Aber vorher musste er sich um Mito kümmern. 

Er schälte sich aus seiner Bettdecke und stand auf. Ein prüfender Blick lag auf Hashirama. 

Das Schlafmittel funktionierte. Gut. _Sehr_ g u t.

Es wäre eine Schande, wenn ihr Tanz schon derartig früh enden würde. Immerhin liebte er es zu _tanzen._ Er würde Hashirama für dem Abschluss noch einmal ausführen, irgendwohin wo man tanzen konnte. Es sollte eine festliche Atmosphäre herrschen. 

Madara stieg in seinen Wagen. Er wusste wo Mito wohnte. Er wusste, dass Mito zu dieser späten Stunde noch wach war. Sie hatte ihr ganzes Leben diesem Fall gewidmet, war fest davon überzeugt, dass er etwas damit zu tun hatte. 

_Mito, Mito..._

Er stieg aus und schritt auf die Tür zu. Sie wohnte vor der Stadt. Wie er hatte sie das Elternhaus geerbt. Seines Wissens nach war sie alleine. Nie war sie über ihren Liebeskummer mit Hashirama hinweggekommen, zu sehr klammerte sie sich an etwas, was nicht sein konnte. Madara konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Hashirama gehörte _ihm_. I h m. Niemanden sonst. A l l e i n ihm.

Sie öffnete ihm. Sie trug ein T-Shirt und eine Jogginghose. Die roten Haare waren offen. 

„Madara?”

„Mito.“

Sie starrten sich an. Madara lächelte.

Sie hatte A n g s t. Unglaubliche A n g s t. Seine kleine Detektivin wusste, dass sie einen _Fehler_ gemacht hatte. Einen _irreparablen_ P a t z e r. Zu witzig, dass es ihr erst jetzt bewusst werden würde. Im Augenblick ihres Todes. Ihres unwiederbringlichen Endes. 

„Was willst du hier?“

Oh, sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sie hoffte darauf, dass er nur _kontrollieren_ würde ob seine These berechtigt war. Schade, dass Hashirama ihm zu viel erzählt hatte. Viel z u viel. Er hatte ihr Todesurteil unterschrieben. Unbewusst. 

„Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass dir niemand etwas antun will. Hashirama hat mir erzählt, wie du mit deinem klugen Köpfchen allen hilfst diesen kniffligen Fall zu lösen...“, um sie herum tobte das Gewitter. 

„Was hältst du von meiner Theorie?“

Sie versuchte so unglaublich unberührt zu klingen. Als wäre es das normalste der Welt. Als hätte sie nichts zu befürchten. 

Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und fing sie in einer Umarmung ein, seine Lippen trafen auf ihre, was sie überrascht ein quietschendes Geräusch entlockte. Doch nach wenigen Augenblicken zerfloss sie in seinen Armen. Der Geschmack von Wein traf auf seinen Gaumen. 

Sie hatte g e t r u n k e n. Oh, perfekter konnte es nicht mehr werden. _Sein_. Sie war ihm komplett ausgeliefert, so, wie sich nun an ihn schmiss. 

_Hure._

„Was is-“, wollte sie anfangen zu sprechen, doch er verschloss ihren Mund erneut mit seinem. 

Er hasste sie. Aber es war das notwendige Übel. 

„Shh... Mito... Wir wollen doch nicht, dass jemand hiervon erfährt, oder?“, er legte ihr seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und sie nickte. Wirkte auf einmal schüchtern. Die Wangen gerötet. Die Augen groß.

~~~~~~ 

Der Anblick war grotesk.

Ein Großteil des Teams bemühte sich, nicht hinzusehen, doch wagte immer wieder einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel. Hashirama konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Genauso wenig wie Madara. 

„Mito...“, kam es ihm über die Lippen. Wehleidig. Verständnislos. 

„Abscheulich...“, murmelte Madara neben ihm. Hashirama hatte ihn mitgenommen, nach dem er den Anruf erhalten hatte.

Er wollte sehen, wie er reagierte. Wie Madara auf die Leiche reagierte. Es war nicht einmal drei Tage her, dass er ihm von Mitos Theorie erzählt hatte und nun war sie hingerichtet worden. Gehäutet, die Organe wurden mit Fäden an Ort und Stelle gehalten, während sie selbst in der Eingangshalle des Hauses von der Decke hing. Ihre Haut war wie die Flügel eines Engels drapiert.

„Weiß man schon, wie lange sie tot ist?“, sein Blick glitt zu dem Pathologen der Truppe, welcher die Leiche kritisch begutachtete. 

„Nicht mehr als zwei Tage, aber um sicher sein zu können, muss ich sie im Labor untersuchen.“

„Sie muss dem Mörder auf die Schliche gekommen sein“, meinte Madara nachdenklich, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Er sah nachdenklich aus. Bedrückt.

Hashirama seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das musste ein schlechter Scherz sein. Das einzige, was sie ihm neues an Erkenntnissen mitgeteilt hatte, war ihre absolut schwachsinnige Spur zu Madara, die niemals stimmen konnte, oder? Oder hatte sie etwas herausgefunden, es ihnen aber nicht mitgeteilt?

Erneut blickte er zu seinem Lebensgefährten. Wie nannte er gleich noch das nächste Buch seiner Reihe? 'Tanz der Verzweiflung'.

Tanz. Der. Verzweiflung. 

Madara liebte Tanzen. 

Sie waren verzweifelt. 

Mito war tot. 

_Der beste Freund des Ermittlers stellt sich als der Mörder heraus._

Tonlos formte er ein _nein_ , mit seinen Lippen. Er wollte die Wahrheit nicht leugnen. Er wollte es nicht wahrhaben. 

_You lost._

_What you love._

~~~~~~ 

Er hatte angebissen.

Sein kleiner Ermittler hatte den Köder geschluckt. Sie näherten sich langsam dem Ende ihrer kleinen Jagd. Einer unglaublich _unterhaltsamen J a g d._

Vorsichtig stellte er die Ampulle zur Seite und positionierte den Tee auf dem Tablett. Hashirama saß im Wohnzimmer über den Ermittlungsakten. Aber er arbeitete nicht. Er starrte sie nur an. Wissend, dass er jederzeit ebenso dran sein konnte, wie die kleine _Hexe._

Es würde ihn nicht überraschen, wenn er den Tee ausschlug. Aber er würde ihm nicht auf ewig entrinnen können. Ihr _Katz' und Maus_ Spiel neigte sich langsam leider dem Ende zu und so sehr Madara dies auch bedauerte, es war einfach an der Zeit einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Immerhin wartete Izuna bereits auf ihn. Oh, sein kleiner, armer Bruder. Es hatte so wehgetan, ihn als tot zu bezeichnen, dabei war er in Japan. Seit Jahren. Versteckt vor allen Leuten, die ihm etwas anhaben wollten. 

Er betrat das Wohnzimmer und stellte die Tasse Tee vor Hashirama auf den Couchtisch. Mit seiner eigenen Tasse ließ er sich in den Sessel ihm gegenüber nieder. Neugierig beobachtete er das Verhalten des Mannes. Wenn Menschen nur wüssten, wie viel man allein aus deren Körpersprache herauslesen konnte, wenn man wusste, wonach man suchen musste. 

Hashirama nahm die dampfende Tasse Tee, musterte sie einen Augenblick stumm und nippte testend. Er war frisch gebrüht und entsprechend stellte er ihn wieder auf den Tisch. Es würde eine Weile dauern, bis man ihn trinken konnte, ohne sich die Zunge zu verbrennen. 

„Mito wusste etwas“, begann er nachdenklich, seine _wunderschönen_ braunen Augen ruhten auf den Berichten. Suchten nach etwas, was er niemals finden würde. 

Madara hatte selbst dafür gesorgt, dass alles, was zu ihm führen könnte, nicht mehr in dieser Welt existierte. Die Festplatten der Computer hatte er beschädigt, jedes Speichermedium, was er hatte finde können vernichtet und die Überreste an einem Ort versteckt, den niemals jemand finden würde. Handschriftliche Notizen hatte er verbrannt. Das l e t z t e Risiko stellte nun nur noch sein geliebter Hashirama dar. 

Er zitterte. Er konnte es deutlich sehen, wie Hashirama zitterte. 

„Aber was?“, er klang so unbeteiligt, wie er nur klingen konnte. Seine Beziehung zu dieser rothaarigen Hexe war nie die _beste_ gewesen. Nein, wenn man ihn gefragt hätte, wie er sie beschreiben würde, würde er wohl sagen, dass sie E r z f e i n d e waren. 

„Sie wusste, wer der Mörder ist. Sie wusste es und er auch“, Hashirama hob den Kopf und starrte Madara an. _Er wusste es._

Madara neigte den Kopf nachdenklich zur Seite. „Wie? Es gab doch nicht den geringsten Hinweis...“

„Sie hat den Zusammenhang erkannt.“

Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und stand auf. Seinen Tee stellte er neben den von Hashirama. „Der Mörder muss sie gekannt haben.“

Hashirama stand ebenfalls von ihrem Sofa auf. Blickte ihn voller Schmerz an. Er war verletzt. Enttäuscht. _Verzweifelt._ All die Jahre, die sie zusammen lebten, die sie einander kannten... Sie waren mit einem Mal nichtig. Die Illusion zerbrach vor ihrer beider Augen und selbst Madara konnte sich nicht gänzlich beherrschen. Er _liebte_ Hashirama. Mit j e d e r Faser _seines_ Körpers. Er wollte nicht, dass es so endete, aber er hatte es so lange geplant. S o l a n g e. 

Tanz der Verzweiflung.

Er nahm die Fernbedienung der Stereoanlage in die Hand und drückte auf 'Start'. Das Lied, welches erklang, war jenes, zu dem sie das erste mal getanzt hatten. Vor über zehn Jahren. Damals, auf dieser Veranstaltung. Das erste Mal, dass sie einander gesehen hatten. Das hier war das Ende. 

„Ein letzter Tanz, Hashirama?“

Er warf ihm einen traurigen Blick zu. Die Augen glänzten feucht. Seine Finger waren kalt, als er nach der angebotenen Hand Madaras griff und sie einander das letzte Mal in den Armen hielten. Dies war ein Abschied für immer und sie beide waren sich darüber unerklärlich klar. Sie hatten beide damit abgeschlossen, dass das, was folgen würde, sobald das Lied vorbei war, ihr Ende war. 

„Wie, Madara?“, raunte Hashirama leise. Er klang heißer. Madara spürte unter seinen Fingern, wie sehr der Mann zitterte. Er hatte Angst. Und eigentlich hatte er erwartet, eine gewisse Genugtuung zu verspüren, sobald er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, aber da war keine Genugtuung. Kein Stolz. Er verspürte nur die Angst vor dem, was er gleich erleben würde.

Madara hatte Angst Hashirama zu verlieren. 

Er hatte _Angst._

Aber es war bereits zu spät.

Die Dosis... Sie würde ihn umbringen. Sie würde ihm Hashirama entreißen und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. 

„Ich liebe dich, Hashirama“, murmelte er erstickt. Er war überrascht. Es schmerzte. Es tat so unglaublich weh. 

Hashirama brummte nur noch eine Antwort, als er die Augen schloss und gegen ihn sackte. Vorsichtig ließ er ihn auf das Sofa sinken. Seine Augen brannten. Tränen rannen über seine Wangen. 

Er hatte es vollbracht. Der Tanz war zu Ende.

Madara hatte ihn umgebracht und zerbrach daran.


End file.
